


Come home

by Satanisalwayscreaming



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, I'm Sorry, Maximum Self-Indulgence, Somewhat, after the update dropped use this as an excuse to finally write it, also original named pegasi child, and i - Freeform, basically this idea has been rattling in my head, but maybe up until chapter 2?, but this is like, hahah, hopefully?, idk - Freeform, idk how long this will run tbh, so like, to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanisalwayscreaming/pseuds/Satanisalwayscreaming
Summary: Gianna had to hand it to Zovack.He really knows how to hurt.
Relationships: Ryona Mi'haden & Traveler, Ryona Mi'haden/Original Female Character(s), Ryona Mi’haden/Traveler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Come home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading this!! If you do read it HAHAHHA. It's been an idea that's been rattling in my brain since I first started playing and I'm honestly so happy to finally push it out? If you like it please kudos and comment it'll give me such a great idea of what I'm doing right or wrong! If you're new to the game and want to meet fellow people out there who love Andromeda there's a discord server with information about it just go to their tumblr to find it! Once again thanks for taking the time to read it uwu

“Ryona—it’s me,”  
  
Relief should have surged through her. Months after their disastrous separation there was news that Ryona was found in one of the Tilaari bases that were loyal to Zovack. No one in the crew wanted to wait to find her again. It was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission. Get in, get her, get out.   
  
Free some captives if possible, ruin and steal schematics, anything to help the growing rebellion in it’s youth. Damon and Vexx worked hard to understand the layout of the place while Calderon and Ayame kept up with the training Gianna insisted on—wanting to be strong enough to defend herself and finally master her fighting skills. June also taught her the basics of handling a gun, which is something that reminded her of Ryona.   
  
“It’ll be okay,” June had consoled her. Gently resting a hand on her shoulder, knowing that the grit teeth and stoney expression on her face was a facade. “We’ll find her.”  
  
And they did.  
  
Blank eyes look straight back at her. The expression completely passive. Not an ounce of recognition in them as Gianna is forced to slowly step backwards, until she hits the wall. Her heart is breaking, her lower lip trembling as she takes a deep breath trying to think of a way out of this situation.   
  
“Ryona,” Her voice cracks, hoping it will bring the Tilaari back to her. “Please, it’s me, _your_ Gianna. What happened?,”  
  
But she does not budge. Her slender finger rests on the trigger, no apprehension or confusion on her face whatsoever. Her usually soft expression replaced with a blank expression that it makes Gianna’s blood run cold and her rage burn brighter. Zovack’s laughter crackles over the communication system, clearly enjoying the show.  
  
She hand to hand it to him, he really knew where to hit hard the most.  
  
“There’s no saving her,” he’s taunting, joy seeping into every word. “She’s _mine_ —utterly and completely _mine_.”   
  
The words make the hair on her skin rise and she glares at the communication, willing for Zovack to appear and sink the blade of her knives into his neck. Watch the red seep into the polished sterile floor. But he isn’t. Whose in front of her is Ryona, holding a blaster aimed at her chest.  
  
Waiting for the order to pull the trigger.  
  
“This isn’t you,” Gianna says. Her eyes meeting Ryona’s as she speaks. “I know you—I know who you are.”  
  
Her silence speaks volumes, and her expression only softens when Zovack laughs and gives a pleased hum over the intercoms, the tenderness of her expression once privy to Gianna now for Zovack makes her grit her teeth and dig her palms into the leather of her gloves.  
  
“See?” Zovack’s voice crackles gleefully in the speakers. “I originally intended to dispose her but it was such a waste—having a beautiful Tilaari simply killed when she could be educated, yes? Why waste a woman when she could be my wife?”  
  
The words light up the rage and Gianna takes a step forward, her eyes burning with murder in them before she’s brought back to reality when Ryona fires a warning shot by her feet. Her eyes widen and the smoke trail slowly fades and Ryona holds no hesitation.  
  
Her heart thunders in her ears and she’s hoping the rest of the crew were able to get out and left. She doesn’t know what to do—not when everything in the new rebellion rested on her and she had to get out of here alive. What was she to do? Would she have to leave her behind? The thought makes knots appear in her stomach and Gianna takes a deep breath.   
  
Vexx was lucky, they managed to get him help and he retained who he was. His operation wasn’t successful which was an utter blessing. But Ryona was gone. Her entire being scooped out and gone. Would it be permanent? Would she lose her?  
  
What words could be said? When Vexx had first arrived and they were looking for a cure to help him Alisa had spoken about a case similar. A complete shell, waiting for the orders of another, a puppet cut from the strings of her master and Gianna could only pray that this wasn’t the case. That there was something in her that was still Ryona, something in her that could bring her back home.  
  
“No words, Peg’asi?” Zovack taunts. “Your Father had a lot of words, so did your mother. So much talk, so little action, save for when they bathe in the luxury of the sins of their forefathers,”   
  
“You’re no different,” Gianna snaps. “You’re worse, experimentation, slavery, a man desperate to prove his ego when you’re worse than them.”  
  
“I make no claim to be a saint,” Zovack counters, “I never denied I was. The weak shall be ruled by the strong, the useless discarded. Even Damon knows that—this life isn’t a fairy tale—it’s shit. But you? Your entire family is simply pretending to be something they’re not. Now I’ll show them that the time for your blood has ended. The Age of Zovack is now,”  
  
He sounds so smug and grim Gianna barks out a laugh, “Even if you did kill me, a rebellion would rise. A rebellion will always rise to stop you,”  
  
“Then let them try,” Zovack snarls gleefully. “I welcome the challenge!”  
  
“I can’t believe I was afraid of you once,” Gianna snorts. “You’re nothing more than a child—waving around hurting those who hurt him. I heard you were a warlord—a tyrant. But now I see you’re just a coward.”  
  
He growls, his voice crackling under the volume of it. “Shoot her—but make sure she’s still alive. I want her execution to be a spectacle. I’ll take her life with my own hands!” Zovack barks.  
  
Everything happens in slow motion.  
  
A retort rested on the tip of her tongue. The swagger in her blazing as she wanted to enrage the tyrant—which could have bought her time. But Ryona is efficient, she knows what needs to be done and though Gianna loves her for it, in this moment she never hated it this much.   
  
The blaster fires 1 concentrated beam of high energy, and Gianna watches as it travels and pierces her on her shoulder, watching it go through and feeling a flash of searing heat pass her by. As soon as it slipped she felt the pain—blacking out temporarily as she slides down the wall, her left hand holding onto the injured area.  
  
Her breath is coming in short, the pain and shock rolling and mixing and her head is fuzzy as her vision blurs. Her bravado falters as she looks up at Ryona who simply looks back with no remorse on her features.   
  
“Ry,” the name leaves her with a gasp and she looks up at her, begging for her to hear her prayer. “Please...help....”  
  
But the only sound she hears is Zovack’s cruel laughter as Ryona walks towards her, the clothes on her flowing gracefully as she reaches her and hits her on the head with the butt of the blaster.   
  



End file.
